Into the west
by Jenifaelfe
Summary: My version of what happened before Frodo took the ship into the west.
1. Chapter 1 An old friend

_**Disclamer: **I do not own the characters, it's all J.R..R..Tolkien. What you don't recognize is mine._

It was a lovely day, one like Middle-Earth hadn't known for years. Much shadow had covered it for too long. The war of the Ring had finally ended two years ago, and everything was going back to normal ( or at least to something close to normal) for, lots of people had been killed, lots of families were broken apart. But, people were able to be happy again because they weren't scared anymore and all the dark and shadow that had taken over the beauty of the landscape of Middle-Earth was slowly retreating .

A wonderful white horse was galloping through the plains mounted by a figure dressed in white robes. It was Gandalf on Shadowfax, heading for Hobbiton.

At mid-day, they arrived in the joyful village full of hobbits laughing and eating (as hobbits usually do). Most of them didn't recognize him(for he was now white) but the kids ran over to see him, patting his horse and asking for fireworks. They accompanied him to Bag End where Gandalf seemed to have a particular errand.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin had gone out to the end of the village to eat lunch under a very large tree that Sam had planted with the magical soil that Lady Galadriel had given him. That tree had became their meeting place. They often went there to talk and remember their great adventure.

That day, Pippin was telling the others about his trip with Gandalf to Minas Tirith (again) «… and so I was kneeling down in front of Lord Denethor, like this ( he kneels down), offering him my service and Gandalf said : « Get up » and he hit me with his staaaaaaaaaaaaaaf ! Ouch ! » The others burst into laughter while Pippin turned around to face a very hilarious Gandalf.

While Pippin was telling his story, Gandalf had arrived behind him and had shushed the others who wanted to get up and greet him. Just as Pippin was saying how Gandalf had hit him, Gandalf had actually hit him !

When Pippin had recovered from his surprise, he said :

« Gandalf ! It's great to see you !»

« It's been a long time !» Sam added.

« Will you share our meal ? »

They ate together and Gandalf gave them news of Aragorn and his new born son, Eldarion, a pointy-eared human.

Later that evening, when the others had gone home and Frodo was alone with Gandalf at Bag End, Frodo asked:

- «What brings you here, Gandalf ? You look as if you have something else on your mind than a joyful visit »

- «I have come to speak with you. Your time is ending my dear boy. You have some wounds that time cannot mend, some hurts that went too deep. You have carried great evil Frodo, and it has claimed your life.»

Frodo stood there, stunned, rubbing his scar.

- «The elves have all passed into the West. There is but one ship left; it will carry Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They have offered Bilbo and you a place on this ship. I will be going too for my work is now ended. The ship will depart this earth to never come back. At the next full moon, be ready.»

_.Should I continue ? Please review._


	2. Chapter 2 The departure

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the characters, all you don't recognize is mine.

Chapter 2 – The Departure

The next day when Gandalf left, Frodo was still in shock. He knew deep inside him that his spirits were troubled, that the wound he had gotten on Weathertop could never heal and that he should go, but, in his heart, he wasn't ready to leave the Shire.

Well, he thought about it and decided that a bit of peace would be welcome after all. He was worried about Sam though. How would he take the news ? Since they had gone to Mount Doom and back again, they had almost always been together. Merry and Pippin would be affected too for, they had done such great things together, the four of them.

During the two weeks before his departure, Frodo wanted to tell his friends about it but he just couldn't make up his mind. Discreetly, he was preparing his things but no one knew.

The night before he had planned to leave, he called up his friends for dinner and there, he announced it.

« I have invited you tonight to announce that Bilbo and Gandalf will be leaving for the undying lands with Lord Elrond, Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

« Gandalf is leaving ? » Pippin asked

« Yes, his work is ended and he has walked this earth a very long time, now he must rest »

Pippin shed a tear.

« And Mr. Bilbo too ! I'll miss Mr. Bilbo! » Sam added

« Frodo, is that all ?» Merry asked

The two others looked at him, inquisitively.

« No » Frodo said.

« What is it ? » Sam asked.

Frodo took a deep breath.

« Bilbo and Gandalf are leaving Sam, and I'm going with them.» Frodo said in practically a whisper.

Nobody talked, there was a silence you could cut with a knife. They could'nt imagine life without Frodo.

« No. You can't leave » Sam said, hopelessly.

« I have to, Sam , Middle-Earth was saved, but I gave my life to do it, time has come for me to be at peace.

Sam was crying by now. The three of them were.

«I'm leaving tomorrow morning.»

« I'm coming » Sam said.

« Me too » Merry added.

« Me three » Pippin joined in. « Where are we going ? »

The next morning, they left for the grey havens. They all looked a bit depressed. They rode without stopping all day except for a small lunch at mid-day. They didn't talk much, only a few words about the weather and Sam telling them how his daughter, Elanor, had cried all night.

When they stopped for dinner, Sam said:

« Frodo, since everyone goes to the Undying Lands, you will see Boromir again won't you ? »

**_Flashback_**

Pippin saw himself and Merry looking at Boromir, helpless, as an arrow penetrated his chest, then came the second one, and the third.

**_End Flashback _**

Pippin shivered at the thought he just had. Merry looked at him, understandingly.

« I might » Frodo answered.

He hadn't thought about that. _How would it be if I met Boromir again ? _He wondered.

« I might » He said again, pensive.

They reached the grey havens early the next morning, the sun was rising and in the morning light they found themselves looking upon a fairytale like sight. Everything was made of stone, there were grand statues and columns. A ship laid anchored, a large ship with purple-blue sails flying in the wind. Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf and Bilbo were waiting by it.

The hobbits bid farewell to the elves and Bilbo, then Gandalf approached and took Frodo's hand. « It is time Frodo »

Frodo's friends cried, for, even though they had cried the night Frodo had told them, they had still hoped he would stay in the end. When Frodo climbed on the ship, they realized he looked different, he looked peaceful already and they understood he was right when he said he had to go, and that eased their sadness.

The ship left, sailing smoothly in the pale light of the morning, leaving three desolated hobbits on the shore of the sea.

_So that was the end... Thank to my only reviewer._

_Jenifaelfe_


End file.
